


Out

by FandomStar



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Trans Spock (Star Trek), Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: @persnickle on Tumblr asked for Spock coming out as trans to Bones.Warning: misgendering due to not being out.





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is set in the modern era, Spock is still Vulcan. Also, Leonard is openly bisexual.

After spending lunch with their best friend, Jim, Leonard and T'Pock, his Vulcan girlfriend, were walking side-by-side to their class. Smiling, Leonard glanced at T'Pock (or TP, as he and Jim had taken to calling her) and gently wrapped his hand around her wrist. T'Pock met his eyes, looking a little nervous. 

"Would you need able to get coffee with me after school?" she asked, seeming hesitant.

"Of course. Sure I can," Leonard replied. "Is everythin' alright?" 

"Yes, everything's fine." T'Pock assured him.

They went to their separate seats when they got to their class, but Leonard caught up with T'Pock after the lesson.

"I'll see you... half an hour after school at Connie's, yeah?" he suggested.

"Yes." T'Pock agreed.

"Great," Leonard replied, smiling as he bent to kiss his girlfriend's cheek. "See ya later."

* * *

When he got to Connie's at the time he suggested, wearing a clean flannel shirt, Leonard's eyes instantly found T'Pock in a window seat. Her hair was tucked into a beanie and she'd pulled a grey hoodie over the clothes she'd worn to school. At the sight of her, Leonard smiled, but his smile soon disappeared when he noticed T'Pock tapping against her mug. It was unusual for her to be anxious, and it was even rarer for her to  _look_ anxious.

"Hey," Leonard greeted, sitting opposite his girlfriend, before asking, "TP, are you alright?"

T'Pock was silent.

"There is... I need to tell you something." she quietly replied. 

Suddenly feeling nervous, Leonard rested a hand on T'Pock's forearm.

"Okay," he said, before not seriously asking, "Am I gonna need coffee for this?"

"Perhaps." T'Pock told him, with a very small quirk of her lips indicating that he'd successfully lightened her mood slightly.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Leonard promised her, before getting up to order coffee.

He was as good as his word, and came back a couple of minutes later with a mug of coffee.

"Okay, this clearly means a lot to you, so tell me as much or as little as ya want." Leonard gently said.

T'Pock nodded, and took a delicate sip of her tea.

"I am transgender." T'Pock told Leonard, unhesitatingly.

Leonard took a short moment to process what he'd been told.

"So... you're transitioning to male? And you're a guy?" he checked, receiving affirming nods on both counts. "Is there a different name I should call you?"

"Yes. Spock," the Vulcan replied. "It is only the masculine version of my given name, which should make it a simple change."

"So, Spock - god, that rolls off the tongue easier than T'Pock ever did!" Leonard remarked, grinning at the quirks of both Spock's lips and his eyebrows at his comment. "Sorry. Anyway, Spock, does anyone else know yet?"

"Jim has known for some time now, hence his starting to call me TP. I was quite glad that you picked it up as well. I will be telling my parents and school soon," Spock replied, before hesitantly asking, "Does this change our relationship?"

"No! Of course not! Not unless you want it to," Leonard told him. "Why would your being a guy change the fact that we're together?"

Sighing, Spock's eyes dropped to the table.

"You're right. I do not know why I thought that it would change our relationship," he murmured. "It was foolish of me. I knew that you would be supportive, and yet-"

"But you didn't know, not for sure. For all you knew, I was gonna be the most transphobic guy in the state," Leonard said, reaching to place his hand comfortingly on Spock's wrist. "But I'm not. You're safe with me, I've got your back."

He watched as a very rare, genuine smile spread across his Vulcan boyfriend's face, a wide smile of his own splitting his face. Leaning over the table, Leonard pressed a soft kiss to Spock's lips.

"I love you, Spock." he told Spock.

"I love you, too." Spock whispered back.

Leonard stood from his chair.

"Come on, let's see if there's cake we can share." he suggested.

Nodding in agreement, Spock joined his boyfriend and wrapped his arm around Leonard's, as the couple went to find cake.

 

 


End file.
